Ramius
Although not known on the planet Earth in any mythology, Ramius has come to the fore when his armies clashed with numerous terrestrial teams sent by the Stargate Commander on the planet Ramiun Prime. Because of its failure, the Goa'uld was killed by his former First Prime order of the same Anubis. Biography Generated by Queen Goa'uld Morrigan in one of the queen's planets, he probably reached maturity in one of his jaffa and survived a thousand battles, was allowed to take a human guest. After selecting a man in the quarantine that was very attractive according to the Goa'uld tastes, he was entrusted with the control of an unnamed planet recently conquered by Morrigan himself. Ramius renamed planet in Ramiun Prime and built a large palace / pyramid, which served not only as an administrative center, but also as a barracks for the armed body in his defense. One of the first gestures of the same Goa'uld was to plunder numerous planets belonging to smaller Goa'uld, deporting several thousand men and women, but not old to work in mines. In the first two hundred years, the Goa'uld had no other concerns, which improved the production and infrastructure of the planet itself, creating its own jaffa army and in some ways relieving itself from the dependence of the mother's symbionts for its troops. After making his planet stable and productive, the goa'uld was summoned by his mother just following the unexpected death of Ra in the orbit of the planet Abydos. After conquering many territories, Ramius returned to his planet, but the advent as Heru'ur's heir of the deceased Supreme System Lord swept away all the previous achievements. Forced to defend a land that was fuzzy by the tumultuous Goa'uld heir, Ramius, was confined to the planet Ramiun Prime. The fall of Heru'ur was seen as a blessing, but because of the great political and military instability, ramius was forced to defend and defend his mother's territory, now again able to claim large territories. After accompanying her mother at the summit at Hassara Station, she learns about the attack, recovering her mother's body. The latter was too deteriorated to resuscitate, buried at the royal cemetery on the Necropolis planet and Ramius himself, declared Morrigan's heir to begin an intestinal war with the other underlords to control the territories. Stargate Renaissance After the attack at Hasara Space Station, Goa'uld Ramius decided to take advantage of the situation and claim the rank of System Lord as the heir of Queen Morrigan, killed in the attack at the Goa'uld station. Though he did not receive any legitimacy, Ramius took on himself as System Lord, conquering much of the deceased Queen's territory, crushing many of the brothers under the command of many of the planets he had conquered. In a short time, the Goa'uld managed to secure a small stable dominion, despite the incursions by the emerging forces of Goa'uld Anubis. By undervalued the latter and his forces in the field, Ramius was repeatedly defeated and brought to the forefront of the new Goa'uld emperor. Put before his death, he agreed to serve Anubis as his warlord. But his skills as a military commander and strategist were scarce or nonexistent, and after many defeats, Anubis himself, ordered his execution. Appointing his First Prime to track down the goa'uld in the meantime fleeing and about to seek asylum to the Tau'rì enemies, he was killed by a shot of an auction weapon and his body carried in the presence of Anubis. Personality Much like the other Goa'uld, Morrigan's Human subjects view their god as an object of adoration and fear, whose passions and indeed very form are as interchangeable as the wind. Like her mother, she uses her servants as a spy so they can gather information in the futile way so that they can then fully secure the results. The jaffas and in general the servants of Ramius, are known for their great beauty, so as to rival the most beautiful goa'uld of the galaxy. Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Deceased Category:Underlord Category:Anubis Underlords